


Stray cats

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: How Tony saved Stephen from living like a stray cat - and how Peter brought Carl along.





	Stray cats

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, 
> 
> This is just a small Ironstrange Drabble with a lot of Peter as sidekick - hope you like it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved :) remember I am not a native.

No one could ever make his aching heart heal – that’s what Stephen had always thought. He was closed – no, he got closed because of various happenings in his past. And he had sworn that he would never ever get involved with feelings again.  
  
He wanted to escape from the painful clench in his chest and the twitching bounce in his belly, which made him feel like throwing up. And he had become good with this. He locked his feelings deep inside and soon he had forgotten that there was something called love in life.  
  
Stephen got more and more into a loner’s life – even though there was Wong, but they didn’t share much private things with each other. At the beginning Stephen had enjoyed that. He didn’t want to talk about his past, about who he was, about his problems and fears. He didn’t even want to talk about good things.  
  
It was raining and Stephen sat in his favourite chair, a cup of tea in his hands. He looked out the window where the rain poured against it. It was raining since days already, but Stephen couldn’t care less. After some hard months he had finally time to relax.  
  
“Oh no, come back here and put that down, immediately!” Stephen almost dropped his cup when he heard the yelling outside. He sighed.  
  
His plan to stay a loner didn’t last too long. Exactly three months he had managed it to avoid everyone around him – till the day his door opened and Tony stood there.  
  
Stephen got pulled out of his thoughts. “Can you imagine that he - again - brought a puppy here because he felt sorry for it outside in the rain?” Tony complained.  
  
It took Stephen a moment to answer, because again he was lost in Tony’s eyes – like so often during the last weeks. How the hell could this happen?  
  
“Hello?” Tony poked Stephen’s forehead. “Someone at home in there?” He leaned closer to Stephen who took the moment and pulled Tony down on him, his lips on Tony’s.

“Well, hello,” Stephen replied after a long kiss.  
  
“Did you listen to me?” Tony asked, his cheeks lightly flushed, still sitting on Stephen’s lap.  
  
“Well, no, not really,” Stephen admitted. “Something about puppies.”  
  
“He brought a stray cat home,” Tony whined. “Again.”  
  
Stephen smiled. “He cares a lot about others.”  
  
Tony sighed. “Yeah, but in one year we’ll have dozens of animals running around here. I don’t get why he wants to take care of them.”  
  
Stephen brushed Tony’s face. “He learned from you.”  
  
“Me?” Tony asked, astonished.  
  
“Yeah.” Stephen shrugged. “You found me and took care of me.”  
  
“But you aren’t a stray cat or a racoon.” Tony knitted his eyebrows.  
  
“But I felt like this,” Stephen said. “I was lost somewhere behind a wall and then there was your try to get me out of it. And here we are.” Stephen laughed.  
  
Tony cocked his head. He had his hands wrapped around Stephen’s neck. “But you aren’t a racoon.”  
  
“But it was really sweet seeing you sleep next to the racoon on the couch,” Stephen laughed out.  
  
“I was asleep when he lay down next to me,” Tony grumbled.  
  
“Seems that everyone you take care of wants to sleep with you,” Stephen grinned.  
  
“You are stupid.” Tony poked Stephen’s chest.  
  
“Mhm, maybe,” Stephen agreed.  
  
“Dads, I am going to let Carl outside now.” Stephen and Tony turned to see Peter standing at the door the racoon on his arm.

“Carl?” Stephen asked.  
  
“Yeah, he needs go out now,” Peter said. “We will be back in an hour.”  
  
“Don’t bring other animals with you, and don’t forget to feed the cat you brought right before,” Tony ordered. He wouldn’t be mad with Peter, no matter what he did, but that was okay for Stephen. He loved Tony’s good heartedness. He cared about his family – and Peter was main part of it.  
  
“I promise,” Peter said with a smile. “It means I can keep Carl, Petty, Chilli and Munchkin?”  
  
Stephen didn’t dare to say something, in the end this was Tony’s apartment, and even he was just something like a long term guest.  
  
“Yeah, if they are the only ones.” Tony gave in.  
  
“Yeayy, thank you dad, and bye.” Peter turned to leave the apartment visibly in a good mood.  
  
“You are really good hearted, Tony,” Stephen said and kissed the other. “Maybe I can bring an Alpaca with me one day.”  
  
Tony’s eyes got dark. “Don’t you dare!”  
  
Stephen laughed and pulled Tony closer. He couldn’t imagine being locked in his own world anymore. There was nothing better than sharing a life with someone.  


 


End file.
